No Love
by Candie Winston
Summary: Katerina is the Curtis' sister. All she's ever wanted was for her older brother Darry to notice her and except her. Mean while Steve has a little secret of liking her. Will she like him back?  Srry for doing a sister fic. Please give it a try though.
1. Chapter 1

Katerina's POV

_My name is Katerina (Kat-er-i-na). I usually dress like a girly girl, but don't let that fool you because I'm a complete tom-boy. I am Soda's and Pony's older and Darry's younger sister. I don't like school, so I skip it a lot, but I manage to get all A's and B's. I smoke a lot, but less than Pony and I drink sometimes too. Darry and I don't get along too well, since I break most of his rules, but he doesn't hate me. He gets upset with me a lot because he says I'm a bad influence on Pony, since Pony looks up to me. I love Elvis and my favorite song is Jailhouse Rock. Most of the gang doesn't like that song though, since I play it so often. Out of everyone in the gang, I'm most like Dally or Two-Bit. I'm like Dally because I close off my emotions and pretend like I don't care about anything or anyone, even though I do. I'm like Two-Bit because I like to joke around and shoplift._

* * *

><p>"Katerina! Where the hell were you? You promised that you'd be back by 11:30pm! Its 1am!" My brother Darry yelled.<p>

"I was," I started. "Nope, you know what, screw it! I'm on house arrest, and I need to go to my room to think about why I'm in trouble. Got it."

I walked up to my room and climbed out the window. "Hey Barbie!" I said quietly to my friend Karyn. Her nik-name was Barbie because she looked exactly like a Barbie, except she didn't look like plastic.

"How much trouble you in?" She asked.

"Not enough." I joked. "I'm on house arrest. I'm not sure for how long though."

"So you don't care if you get in any more trouble?"

"No. I can always squeeze my way out of trouble." I told her.

"So we're still going to get tattoos?" She asked anxiously.

"Yep!"

We jogged across the street to her place and got in her car. We drove over to the tattoo parlor and we thought about what tattoo we wanted to get. It didn't take me long to decide what I wanted, so I ended up getting mine first. I was getting '_Life is too short to fear death_' on my arm. It was my favorite quote.

"Aww shit." I complained. "I knew it was gonna hurt like hell but I didn't think it would hurt this much."

"Aww, is the poor baby in pain?" Karyn teased.

"Shut up, Barbie." I said annoyed.

After what felt like forever it was Barbie's turn to get her tattoo. She decided to get a tattoo with her name in Chinese. I looked at her and I heard he mutter under her breath and saw her flinch a bit. I chuckled and smirked at her.

"Poor Barbie, does it hurt?" I mocked. She glared at me and continued to mutter stuff under her breath. She didn't take as long as me since her tattoo was a lot smaller.

After we left she dropped me off at my place and I climbed through my window. I lay down on my bed and hoped that no one noticed I was gone. After lying down for a little bit I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Katerina. Darry wants to talk to you." Soda informed me.<p>

I walked down stairs and I saw Darry reading the paper in his arm chair. He gave me a weird look and asked "What's that?"

I looked down to see the bandage covering my tattoo. I meant to wear something that would cover it but I guess I forgot. "It's a bandage." I said.

"Well I know that! Why are you wearing it?" He said annoyed.

"Because I got a tattoo." I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!" Darry asked ripping off the bandage. "You are in-"

"Deep trouble." I cut him off. "Darry I was drunk!" I lied

"I don't care!" He yelled.

"Come on Darry!" Pony but in. "At least she didn't jump off a bridge like last time."

"You guys are so annoying." Darry muttered. "Soda defends Pony, Pony defends Katerina, and Katerina defends, no one."

When I jumped off a bridge I was not drunk at all. That was a lie.

**_-Flashback-_**

_We were leaving Buck's because, like always, his party was boring. We stopped to look at the ducks under the bridge._

_"I'm so bored." I complained "I want to do something actually fun."_

_"Me too!" Barbie agreed. "I know what to do!"_

_"What?" I asked her._

_"This!" She yelled and dived off the bridge. I laughed as I watched her. She loved to swim more than a fish. I jumped in after her but I ended up hitting a rock. It didn't cause too much damage though, fortunately. But it did knock me out for a few hours._

_When I woke up I was on the couch and Darry and Pony were looking at me. They looked scared to death. I looked around the room and the only other person there was Barbie._

_"Are you okay?" Darry asked me._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him. Next time he asks me if I'm okay I will say no, because I had a killer head ache but Darry started yelling at me for jumping into the lake. I still think that he was only worried Pony or Soda might have been taken away from him for some reason._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

"Darry don't get annoyed with Pony! He is just trying to be a good brother." Soda said.

"Fine!" Darry said in defeat. "Katerina, you are under house arrest for a week. No and's, if's, but's, or's about it!"

"Sure thing superman." I replied.

"Come on Soda, we're going to be late!" Steve yelled walking through the door.

"Yeah, yeah! I just need to get changed!" Soda told him rushing up the stairs.

"Woah, what's that?" Steve asked referring to my tattoo.

"Oh, tattoo." I said showing him it.

"How on earth did you get Darry to let you get a tattoo?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"She didn't." Darry muttered.

Steve looked at Darry then started laughing. I don't know what he found so funny, though. Two-Bit came through the door and gave Steve a weird look.

"What's wrong with this picture? Steve is laughing but I haven't said anything funny yet?" Two-Bit said confused.

"He's laughing because I got a tattoo without Darry's permission." I informed him.

"Nice. Oh yeah! I snatched these up for you!" Two-Bit told me throwing a pack of smokes at me.

"Thanks." I looked around the room and I sighed. There was nothing to do at the house other then watch Mickey Mouse, play truth or dare, or talk. Well, realistically speaking, there is a lot more to do around the house, just nothing else Darry would approve of. Normally that wouldn't matter to me, but I didn't feel like getting in anymore trouble then I was already in.

"So Katerina is under house arrest for a week? But then who will bring me to the movies so I don't get jumped? Who will go watch sunsets with me? Come on Darry, what am I supposed to do if she's under house arrest?" Pony complained, trying to get me out of trouble.

"Well you should have thought of something before you started to spend most of your time with a trouble maker. That girl is no one you should look up to." By now I was mouthing what Darry was saying exactly as he was saying it. He said the exact same thing to Pony all the time. "She can be a great person at times, but she can be a bad person at other times. She can be worse than Dallas! And anyways, you're lucky that she is only in a little bit of trouble. I would have had her in a lot more trouble if she didn't take you everywhere."

"Look Darry," I cut him off. "I'm right here. I can hear everything, good and bad, that you're saying about me. Well, actually I should say 'every bad thing' since you didn't say _any _nice thing about me."

"Of course I didn't," He said. "That wouldn't get my point through." He chuckled. "Look, I'm leaving now. Don't damage the house."

As he was about to leave I said to him "I give you my word that I will not burn down the house." Darry turned to glare at me and I just gave him a bitchy smile. "Did I ever tell you that you are my favorite brother?"

"You sure have a crappy way of showing it." Darry muttered. It was true; I did have a crappy way of showing it.

Darry has always been my favorite brother. He used to be my hero even. I gave up on that though. He's never cared about me as much as Pony or Soda, though. Pony may not see it, but Darry truly does care about him. He has a funny way of showing it, but it is true. Soda has always been his favorite brother, though. It's impossible to please Darry. You can try so hard, but he will never care. Unless it's Soda. I envy Soda sometimes. He and Darry never get in fights, and if they do it's nothing big. Everybody loves Soda.

"Bye guys!" Steve yelled at him and Soda ran out of the house.

"Bye Stevie! Bye Pepsi-Cola! Bye Dar-Bear!" I yelled to them. Darry glared at me for a moment then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Steve's POV<strong>

"So how are things between you and Evie?" My best buddy, Soda asked.

"Not so well. I don't care though; there is someone else I like." I informed him.

"Then why don't you tell the other person you like her?" Soda questioned.

I needed to think of something to tell him without giving it away. I couldn't let him know that it was his sister. "Well, she has a brother who probably wouldn't like it if he knew I liked her." I started. "And I don't even know if she likes me."

"I think a guy would be lucky to have you date his sister. And if a girl didn't like you she'd be crazy. I know all the girls always like me, but-" Soda started.

"If this girl went after you, I'd laugh my head off." I cut him off.

He gave me a weird look before asking "May I ask who this girl is?"

"No, you may not ask who the girl is." I told him.

"It's my sister." He said plain and simple.

"How'd you know?" I asked him. I was a little confused on how he knew.

"Well, you have no reason to keep who the girl is from me, and I know that when you said 'she has a brother who probably wouldn't like it if he knew I liked her', you meant Darry." Soda explained. "And you're right. Darry probably wouldn't like it if he knew you liked her. No doubt about it. But he won't know, because I don't plan on telling him."

"I don't care about you telling Darry. It's Katerina I'm worried about. I don't want her to know because I know she doesn't like me." I sighed.

"We'll see about that." Soda said to me. I gave him a weird look because I had no clue what he was talking about. Katerina didn't like me. She was like Dallas; she didn't care about anyone but herself.

**A/N: Okay, so I have been trying to write a Steve/OC story for a while. I have about 8 story starters that I've tried but I like this one most so far, so tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews. I can give you my word that it is going to be a Steve/OC. And sorry this chapter is soo short! :(**

Katerina's POV

All day I just watched Mickey with Pony and smoked. Darry hates it when I smoke inside, but I don't really care right now. I was too lazy to get up and go outside plus, he said I'm on house arrest. My thoughts are, if he gets mad, I'll tell him 'I'm not aloud outside, and I'm not going to not smoke because of it.' I know Darry would let me go outside for a smoke, but I don't really care, at all.

I was half way done a smoke when I heard Darry walk through the door. "Katerina! Pony! You know you're not allowed to smoke inside!" I hadn't realized Pony was smoking but I wasn't surprised.

"I'm not aloud outside." I said in a bitchy tone. "And I'm not going to stop smoking 'cause of it."

"You can go outside to smoke for god sakes!" Darry yelled.

Just then Dally and Johnny walked in. They came right over and watched Mickey and pretended like they had been there the whole time.

"Hey guys," Pony greeted. "Where were you guys today?"

"Ease-dropping your brother's conversations like usual. They almost caught us this time." Dally laughed.

"And with what they were talking about, it wouldn't have been good." Johnny added quietly.

"What'd ya' hear this time, Dal?" I asked him.

Dally glanced at me, then at Darry, then back at me. "I don't think they would want you guys to know." Dally started, then looked at Darry. "But it's nothing bad and it has nothing to do with Soda." Darry seemed happy and nodded.

"Come on Dal," I pleaded. "You've never cared any other time!"

"And this isn't any other time." He replied flatly.

I didn't feel like bothering Dal today. It's not that I was scared, Dal would never hit a girl, I was just didn't feel like it. It'd be easier to get it out of Soda and Steve. I can threaten Soda and Steve, but I can't threaten Dal. I probably wouldn't, though. Soda has a good relationship with Darry, so he could get me in shit for it. And it seems _so_ easy to get what I want from Steve; he just gives in sooner than anyone in the gang. It's harder to get stuff out of Johnny than it is to get out of Steve.

I got up and walked over to the door. I was about to leave when Darry asked me, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To pay my good ol' happy-go-lucky brother a visit." I said in response. After I had said that much I noticed the look on Dal's face and decided to run before he could catch up to me. I jogged out of the house and down the street. I looked back to see if Dal or Darry had chased me but to my surprise it was just Pony.

He sprinted over to me and said "Do you want to get in any more trouble than you are already in?"

"I want to talk to my brother Sodapop!" I pouted like a 5 year old. "Darry can't stop me from seeing Sodapop."

"Can you at least ask him? Please? I don't want you to get in anymore trouble then you're already in because you are the only person who takes me to the movies." Pony complained. I sighed. I didn't feel like arguing so I agreed and jogged back to the house.

When I got inside Darry gave me a displeased look. "I come back, didn't I? I could have kept going and ignored the fact that I was under house arrest, but I didn't. I came back to say 'Brother, could I please go and visit the wild and reckless Sodapop Curtis please?'. See! I even used manners so you should let me go and see him. His shift is over in 15 anyways, so I could go and talk to him, and then walk back with him. And if I don't come back with him you can put me under house arrest for 2 month. Pony will even come to make sure I go straight there, strait back." I told Darry.

Darry nodded and said I could go. I was so excited to see what Steve said. And I would, if it was the last thing I do.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you don't like my story, don't read it or review it unless you're going to tell me how to fix it. Tell me what's wrong with it (You guys do a good job at that) and also tell me how to fix it.**

Katerina's POV

We walked to the DX as quick as we could. I really wanted to know what Steve said now. It must have been something if Dal wouldn't tell us what he said. All the possibilities soared through my head. I've never been this curious about something ever before.

Finally we reached the DX and walked in. Soda went to say something but I cut him off. "Look, I don't feel like having any small talk so Imma cut to the chase. Dally was ease dropping your conversations and he won't tell anyone what you said. What the hell did you say?"

I saw Steve and Soda look real nervous and Pony started to chuckle. "I think I know what it is." He said quiet enough so that only I could hear him. "I got Johnny to tell me that Steve has a crush on someone but he's afraid she won't like him back. Also said that she's got a brother who wouldn't approve. Got any idea's yet?"

I tried to process what Pony was saying. Did he really think Steve had a crush on me? That couldn't be true, Steve loves Evie. Didn't he? I didn't know what to do because I wasn't even sure if I liked him. Then I thought back to what Pony said. He has a crush on someone that has a brother who wouldn't approve. The only person that he would have any reason to keep from me that he liked was Barbie, and she didn't have any brothers.

"How are things going with you and Evie?" I asked Steve.

"Umm… Great! Better than ever!" He said with fake enthusiasm so that you could tell he was lying.

I chuckled. "You're a terrible liar," I told him, and then I looked at Pony. "I clued on to what you were thinking and I think you're right lil' brother."

"What are you implying?" Steve asked cautiously.

"That you like her. It's Kind of obvious." Pony answered.

"Pony, can I talk to you?" Soda asked bringing his brother outside.

"Really? You're just going to leave me here to be awkward? Really?" Steve called to Soda, causing me to smirk. I had to admit, it was kind of awkward. I just found out that one of my friends has a crush on me. I don't even think I like him back, but then again I never really thought about it. I mean, he's great looking and has a nice personality, but I've never thought of him as anything more than a friend. Well, that's a lie. I liked him when I was 12. I soon gave up on liking him though, because I never thought he'd like me. But maybe I do still like him. There always is a chance I do.

"Come on guys," Soda said breaking me out of my thoughts." Let's go. Our shift is over."

**Darry's POV**

It was about 5 minutes after Soda, Pony, Steve and Katerina should have been home, so I decided to drive to the DX so I could make sure Katerina didn't go somewhere else. As I was driving I was looking down the street to see if they were still walking back, but I saw no sign of them.

When I got to the DX I saw Steve and Katerina inside standing around and outside I saw Pony and Soda talking. "You can't tell Darry." I heard Soda say.

"Why not? Steve should have thought of that before he made it obvious that he likes her." Pony said back.

"I know, but please. Darry will lose it if he finds out he likes Katerina! That means we'll have to deal with a grumpy Darry!" Soda explained.

I decided to make them notice I was there so I whistled. It started out low then I whistled as high pitched as I could. It made Soda and Pony jump. I chuckled to myself when I saw there expression. "It's been 10 minutes since your shift has been over! Come on, I'll drive you guys home." I told them.

"Do you mind if we walk?" Soda asked me.

"Sure, just make sure Steve stays away from my little sister." I said to Soda then I drove off.

**Soda's POV**

Oh my god, Darry heard me talking to Pony. That means he knows Steve likes Katerina! What am I going to do? Steve is going to freak when he finds out.

I gave Pony a nervous grin. He seemed to catch onto what I meant by it and he went in and told Steve in a way that would keep him calm. I knew he wasn't going to be happy about it either though, so I wasn't surprised when I saw him come out of the DX, face beat red. I couldn't tell if it was out of anger or embarrassment, but either way, it wasn't good.

"So Darry knows?" Steve questioned. All I could do was nod.

"Shit," A voice came from behind me. "Well Stevie, it looks like now you'll never know if I like you or not. And who do you want to plan your funeral? Seems like an up-coming event." We all turned to see Katerina with a smug smirk.

"Are you enjoying this?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Well, _brother_, since you asked, I am quite amused." I looked over at Steve to see him look down. He didn't look upset, though. More embarrassed. "Okay, look Stevie. I'm a bitch. I was hoping you knew that when you started liking me."

She sighed and Pony looked over at her. I could tell by the way Pony looked that she was about to say something bad about herself. Pony was the only one that understood her.

"I'm a terrible person." She started. I saw Steve look up and give her a weird look. "I can be worse than Dally at times. And I'm incredibly cold hearted. A snotty little bitch." She snarled, her voice full of hatred.

But if you listened real closely you could hear how fake that hatred was. You could hear the pain and sadness in her voice. You could see her eyes start to water a bit, until she swung her head away because you know that she doesn't want you to see past the fake hatred. She doesn't want to see how much it hurt her to repeat what she had said. Darry had said all of that either to her, or in front of her, but I still didn't understand why it hurt her. It takes a lot to hurt my sister, something Darry isn't even capable of, at least not to my knowledge. I thought Katerina didn't care what Darry had to say about her.

"That's not true!" Steve protested.

Katerina must not have cared if anyone saw past the hatred anymore because when she turned to face Steve, there were tears running down her face. "Steve." She said. "Save it. You don't know how pathetic you're making yourself sound like right now." She chuckled bitterly and gave half a grin. "You don't understand…" She said the last part quietly, almost like she didn't actually want to be heard.

When we got back, there were still tears rolling down her face and it shocked Darry more than it had shocked anyone. I guess Darry never really paid enough attention to her to notice when she cried. He really only noticed her when he was scolding her, or at dinner when he was questioning her about what she did that day, who she was with and if she got in any trouble. But that was it.

"What's wrong with her?" Darry questioned sounding more annoyed than concerned.

Katerina's POV

"Woah!" I said sarcastically, aware that there were tears rolling down my face. "He noticed me! And I'm not getting in trouble!" I tried to say it with fake excitement, but I couldn't help but start to cry a little harder.

"Katerina." Darry said taken aback.

"No, _brother_, Save it." I snarled bitterly running up to my room.

I flopped on my bed and cried silently for a little before grabbing my diary out from under my mattress.

'_Dear Diary,'_ I wrote.

'_Darry has finally noticed me when I wasn't getting in trouble. It's like I've been invisible ever since mother and father died. Unless I've been in trouble in that case-_'I stopped writing, because I knew that if I kept writing, my sadness would turn into anger, and I try not to write when I'm angry. I would hate for anyone to find _any_ of my writing if I were angry.

I put my diary away and cried silently for a little bit longer, until I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I mumbled.

I heard the door open to see Darry standing at my doorway. I rolled over so I was facing the opposite way and sighed.

"Katerina I-"

"Would you rather be able to fly, or turn invisible?" I cut him off.

"What?" He asked confuissed "What does-"

"Just answer the question." I said annoyed.

"I guess I'd rather go invisible." He answered.

"Really? I'd choose fly, because you don't need superpowers to turn invisible." I said, walking past him, leaving him in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Katerina's****POV**

I was surprised I actually had it in me to say that to him. Usually I have a bunch of things I _want_ to say to him, but I never manage to get out. But it's usually for the best that I don't say it out loud.

"Katerina!" Darry yelled. He didn't sound angry, though. He sounded surprised. Hurt maybe. "Katerina I-"

"You what?" I yelled. "Really Darry, what do you have to say that won't back fire on you. Or worse, make you look pathetic. That would be terrible, the tough Darry looking pathetic. He can't look pathetic! Or like the bad guy, even if he is. He always has to be the good guy, the one that saves the day. He's got to be Super Man!"

I ran past him to the fridge and got a beer and headed for the door. I wasn't going to let Darry control my life if he wasn't even ever going to be nice to me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Darry questioned me.

"Out." I told him. "Later Super Man. My hero."

"What's the point in saying things you don't mean? You don't give a damn about me, that's why you're a hood with a bad reputation. It's because you don't care about anyone or anything but yourself!" Darry yelled after me.

I ignored him. I just ran as fast as I could. I wanted to get away from him. All he does is yell at me. He doesn't care about me.

**Steve's****POV**

"No good hood." Darry muttered as he came back in.

I remembered something Katerina showed me when we were 12. She kept a diary hidden under her mattress. I crept over to her room and I got it out. I know I shouldn't be reading it, but I wanted to see if there was something I could show Darry so that he wouldn't think of Katerina the way he did.

I read the first few words on each page.

_He doesn't care!_

_He's my hero, but all he does id hate me…_

_Why does he think of me as such a bad person?_

_All I want to do is make him proud….._

I kept reading until I came across a song that she wrote. It was written more frequently so I decided to read it.

_Hey Dar, look at me  
>Think back and talk to me<br>Did I grow up according to plan?  
>And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?<br>But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it  
>I just want to make you proud<br>I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
>I can't pretend that<br>I'm alright  
>And you can't change me<em>

_'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<em>

_I try not to think  
>About the pain I feel inside<br>Did you know you used to be my hero?  
>All the days you spent with me<br>Now seem so far away  
>And it feels like you don't care anymore<em>

_And now I try hard to make it  
>I just want to make you proud<br>I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
>I can't stand another fight<br>And nothing's alright_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<em>

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
>Nothing's gonna make this right again<br>Please don't turn your back  
>I can't believe it's hard<br>Just to talk to you  
>But you don't understand<em>

_'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<em>

_'Cuz we lost it all  
>Nothing lasts forever<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<br>Now it's just too late and  
>We can't go back<br>I'm sorry  
>I can't be perfect<em>

I didn't understand. I never knew she thought of Darry as anything more than a guardian, let alone a hero! I wasn't going to tell Darry this, because I figured that if he didn't know than she clearly didn't want him to know.

I walked back to the rest of the gang and I noticed Darry boiling with anger. And the fact that I was there didn't seem to help. He got angrier the moment he saw me.

"What's this I hear about you liking my sister?" Darry asked.

"The truth." Darry seemed shocked on how I could answer just like that, but I didn't really care. "And how can you even call her that? Think of how you treat her! You don't even treat her like she's your friend! You don't even treat her like a soc, but that isn't really saying much."

"What do you mean 'that isn't saying much'?" Darry asked me annoyed.

"You'd be a soc if it wasn't for the gang and you know it! I know Pony and Soda think they're the only people who know, but I pay more attention than you think!"

I decided to run and find Katerina. When I got outside I realized it was raining so I went inside and put my coat on and grab Katerina's. It was freezing out and it was fairly late, so I had no clue where she might be. I tried to think of somewhere we went as kids, but I couldn't think of anywhere.

I looked at the park and I saw her swinging on the swings. I jogged up to her and gave her her coat. She took it and put it on. She looked like she was freezing.

"Come on; let's go back to your place. It's freezing and you're soaked." I told her.

She was too tired to protest so she got up and we walked back to her place. When we got there she stopped me before we went in.

"How do you not feel awkward? I did the bitchy thing and ignored the fact that you said you had a crush on me, instead of telling you if I liked you or not. I mean, you could be walking with someone who doesn't have a crush on you at all, and thinks you're a total weird-o!" she asked.

"Or?"

"Or…" She hesitated. "You could be walking with someone…. Who has liked you all along. They just never thought that someone as amazing as you would like her back."

**Katerina's POV**

He looked me in the eyes before slowly leaning in to kiss me.

It didn't take me long to realize that I liked him. I had been thinking about it when I was at the park, and there's really nothing to not like about him. He's about as good as it gets. He's not perfect, not your ideal 'prince charming' but there is no such thing. No one has a story book life. Not everyone will find there 'prince charming'. Not everyone will have a perfect ending. Not everyone is going to have someone care about them. Some people just luck out.

Darry was now at the door clearing his throat. I looked over at Steve and smirked. "I never told you what answer it was."

"Well, then tell me now so I know if I should feel like a fool or not." He said.

"It's defiantly the second one." I said and went inside.

When I got in Darry was just staring at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I knew he wasn't talking so I decided to say something before he started.

"I was thinking 'bout some stuff while I was out. You were one of them. I decided that I should ignore your rules and wishes completely if you plan on continuing to treat me like some jackass who just broke into your house." I told him. "I'm going to bed. Good night Super Dope"

When I woke up I was pretty bored and grumpy so I went over to Two-Bit and said "I'm grumpy! Tell me a funny blonde joke"

"Okay." Two-Bit agreed." A blonde goes into the beauty and hair parlour with her Walkman on her head.

"I need to take that Walkman off your head," says the beauty specialist as she notices the blonde.

"You can't! I'll die!" retorts the blonde.

"I can't cut your hair with the Walkman on your ears!" says the beauty specialist getting annoyed.

"I said you can't take it off, or I'll die!"

The beauty specialist, outraged and flustered, grabs the Walkman and throws it off the head of the blonde. Within seconds, the blonde dies. When the specialist picks up the Walkman to listen, she hears it repeating "breath in, breath out, breath in"."

"That was kind of dumb" I said.

"How 'bout this one. A blonde a red head and a brunette are standing at the edge of a magical cliff surrounded by water. If you said something the water would turn into it. The brunette says 'money' and dives into a bunch of gold coins. The red head said 'mountain dew' and dives into the mountain dew. The blonde was last to go. When she was thinking about what she wanted to say her foot slipped on the edge and she screamed 'Oh shit!'"

"That one was funny." I said laughing.

"Come eat breakfast Katerina!" Darry yelled.

"No! I'm going to the lot!" I yelled back.

"No you're not." Darry told me. "You're not doing anything until you eat."

"Nah, I'm going to be like most teenage girls who don't eat breakfast or lunch." I said annoyed. "Two-Bit you coming?"

"Yeah, sure. Got nothing else to do."

"Then let's go!" Steve said.

"I suddenly want to start speaking like I'm from the 1800's, but not in old English." I said out of nowhere. "No not even. I just want to use a different choice of grammar." Everyone was giving me weird look but I just shrugged it off.

"Can we go now?" Two-Bit asked anxiously.

"Yes. Let us go to the lot." I said in a fake British accent.

"No comment." Steve said.

"Whatever."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this is the 5****th**** time I've wrote this chapter. My computer keeps freezing whenever I go to save it . I don't own the song I used in the last chapter. It was Perfect by Simple Plan. And for this chapter, I don't own the Mickey Mouse song or any of the songs from the wizard of OZ. And also, I put up a link for what Katerina looks like on my profile.**

**Katerina's POV**

When we were going to the lot we decided to take Steve's truck. When we got to the lot we sat in silence and looked at the clouds. I was having a smoke and paying attention to my surroundings. It was warm out and there were some birds singing in the tree I was sitting under. There were grasshoppers jumping around and you could faintly hear crickets. A cool breeze came and the birds flew away making it completely silent.

"Hey Steve, remember that pond we use to go to when we were thirteen?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"We could go there." I suggested. "It'd be a lot more fun than staying here."

"Okay, I'll drive." Steve said.

I looked at Two-Bit and gave him a devilish grin. He didn't seem to catch on so I yelled "Shot gun!"

"Hate you." He said playfully.

The drive seemed to take forever. Whether it was because it actually did take forever or because of Two-Bit's bad singing from the back seat, I'll never know.

"M-I-C-K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E, That's me! M-I-C-K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E. It's a Mickey Mouse clubhouse, come inside its fun inside. It's a Mickey Mouse clubhouse." He sang. He looked over at me and Steve and stopped singing. "So is this like your secret hide out?" We both nodded. "Should I be exited?" Again, we both nodded. "Can I guess why I should be exited?" I looked at him and nodded cautiously. "Because, because, because, because, because…. Because of the wonderful things he does! We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of OZ."

"In a minute you'll be dead, like that wicked witch!" I yelled at him.

"Ding dong the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch!" Two-Bit sang.

"Shut your face!" I screamed, beyond annoyed.

"Okay, okay. I give in, I'll shut up." Two-Bit surrendered.

I looked out the window to see where we were. We were about five minutes away from where we were going. We were surrounded by trees, and if you looked past them you could see a large body of water. It wasn't actually a pond, but I don't think it was a lake either. Steve and I just decided to call it a pond because it sounded cool. If you listened really closely you could faintly hear the water hitting up against shore.

"We're here." Steve said.

It looked exactly like it did the last time we were here. There was a huge tree with a tree fort Steve and I made and I tire swing hanging off one of the biggest branches. There was also a tree on top of little cliff with a rope so we could swing into the water.

"Come on guys." Steve yelled running over to the tree fort.

Inside the tree fort there was a poster of Elvis on the wall, a wooden doll house, a cooler and a handmade dresser. I opened up a drawer and inside it there were a bunch of bathing suits of all different sizes I put in when we were thirteen.

"I'm surprised no animals have ruined anything." Steve said. "And I don't remember this being here." He pointed to the Elvis poster.

"And I remember losing the exact same poster last week." Two-Bit said glaring at me.

"Eh, I come up here sometimes when Darry annoys me too much. And yeah, I stole that poster from you." I chuckled. I saw Steve open up the cooler and pull something out of it. "But I haven't brought any food or drinks so I wouldn't suggest you drink that." Steve put it back and backed away cautiously.

I grabbed a bikini then opened up the drawer above it. This drawer had a bunch of boys bathing suits. I tossed one at Two-Bit and one at Steve. "I'll get changed in the woods and you guys can change in here." I told them.

Once I got out of the fort and went over to where the guys couldn't see me I changed into the bikini. The top and bottom was black.

After I got changed I went to the top of the cliff and dived into the water. The water was kind of cold but not too bad. I looked over at the guys and I saw them staring at me in awe. "I hope you guys are looking at me because of the dive I just did and not how I look." I said to them.

Two-Bits expression didn't change but his face went red. I shook my head and swam over to them. "Arn't you guys gonna come in?" I asked.

They both nodded and ran to the top of the cliff. They both did cannon balls, causing huge splashes, into the water. "I have to say," I said to Two-Bit, "Steve's splash was definatly bigger."

"No fare! You only say that 'cause you like him!" Two-Bit complained.

"Maybe," I said. "But he does look great without a shirt on."

That's when I realized I didn't see Steve. I looked beside me, behind me, infront of me, I even looked to see if he was on the cliff or at the tree fort, but he wasn't. I saw Two-Bit snickering at me so I glared at him, only causing him to laugh.

"Boo." I heard Steve say from behind me. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my neck. "So, do you really think I look good without a shirt on?" He said into my ear.

"Duh," I laughed.

"Uhg, get a room!" Two-Bit joked.

We swam around for a while. Steve and I got in a splash fight and Steve and Two-Bit got in a cannon ball contest. We almost forgot we had to go back until I realized it was dusk. I didn't want to mention anything, I honestly wanted to stay out here all night, but I knew I couldn't.

"We should get changed and go." I said.

"Woah! I never realized how dark it was." Two-Bit exlaimed.

We all headed back to get changed but as I started to go Steve stopped me. "I have something to ask you." He told me.

"Ask away."

"Well," He started. "I was wondering if you'd be my girl?"

I blushed. I didn't need to think about the answer before I said it. He was a nice guy, and he was great looking. I looked up at him and smiled. "Of course." I said. Steve smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Stevie's got a girlfriend! Stevie's got a girlfriend." We all turned to see Two-Bit putting on his leather jacket on in the tree fort. "So Steve, how long have you had a crush on her? A few years if I remember correctly."

"Shut up." Steve said. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or angry, maybe imbarrassed.

"I don't shut up, I grow up! And when I look at you I throw up!" Two-Bit yelled jokingly. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

I got changed quickly and grabbed the wooden doll house. When Steve and Two-Bit questioned why I brought it I jsut shook my head and ignored them.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you guys been?" Darry yelled when we got home. "'Cause you sure as hell wern't at the lot! And why are you wet?"<p>

"God Dar, take a chill pill." I said calmly.

"How can I 'take a chill pill' when I had no clue where the hell you were? Do you want to have your brothers to be put in a boys home?" Darry asked franticly.

"That's what I meant to ask you. Why do you always mention that Soda and Pony could be put in a boys home but you _**never**_mention the fact that I could just as easily be put in a girls home?" Everybody turned and looked at Darry. I couldn't even name the expresion on his face. It was a mix between anger, hatred and imbarresment. "And don't say you don't know, because father told me the whole story." I added.

Soda turned to look atr me. "What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Well, for one, Darry's mad at me for not telling you guys that it's my fault mother and father died. A drunk driver was driving way over the speed limit and almost hit me. Mother yelled at me to get out of the way but I didn't hear her. I kept walking down the streat so mother decided to drive infron of the truck so it wouldn't hit me." I told them. I noticed Darry was real mad, but I didn't care.

"As for why he doesn't care if I get put in a girls home-"

"Why the hell do you even care!" Darry cut me off.

"Because Darry! Do you know how much it hurts to know your big brother, _your hero,_ doesn't want you. How much it hurts to know that your big brother doesn't care about you?" I cried.

I looked over to Soda and continued what I was saying. "When I was talking to father he told me why Darry was always so mean to me. When Darry found out that mother was pregnant with me, he told her he didn't want to know if it was a boy or a girl. He said he wanted to be surprised. The day I was born, when he found out I was a girl he was devistated. _He_ wanted a little brother. He ran out of the building and Dad had to chase after him." I told Soda. By now I was crying. It hurt just to think that that had actually happened.

"Oh stop those fake tears." Darry said in a snobish voice. "You don't give a damn what I think about you! You just want everyone to feal bad for you!"

"I do care. You're my big brother. You use to be my hero. I loved you more than mother or father. Don't say I don't care because you're not me. You don't even try to undrstand me. You just automaticly think I'm a no-good hood who doesn't care about her family and would rather spend more time making out with her boyfriend and stealing stuff then spend time with her family."

"**It's because you _are_!**" Darry yelled.

I couldn't take anymore. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a few beers. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back eventually." I told Darry then I left.

**Steve's**POV

After Katerina left my first thought was the doll house that was in my car. Darry made her that for her 6th birthday. I ran out to my car and I got it. When I got back in Soda, Two-Bit, Johnny and Dally were just starring at the doll house in amazment. Darry was pacing in the kitchen and didn't notice the doll house.

"She kept it." Soda said, still staring at it.

Darry looked over at me. When Darry saw the doll house his jaw dropped. "Is that the doll house I made her?" He asked.

"Yep, it is. She ment every last bit of what she said." I told Darry. "I'll even give you proof." I ran over to her room and got out her diary and threw it at Darry.

Darry read a few pages before throwing it at the table. "Fuck a duck." He said in amazment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I havn't updated in so long and I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I hope you enjoy!**

**Darry's POV**

I looked at the dollhouse for a few minutes then I picked up her diary and started reading it. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that the whole gang was watching me.

"Darry, aren't you gonna go after her?" Pony asked me.

"She needs time to cool of," I said. "And lets be honest. We all know the last thing she would want is for me to go running after her,"

"I can't argue with your second statment, but I'm going after her. Like it or not," Steve told me.

"I'm coming too," Pony said to Steve and rushed to put his shoes on.

As soon an Pony put on his shoes I yelled to him: "Pony put a coat on. It's getting cold out and we don't want you getting sick," Steve and Pony turned at the same time, and as if rehursed they both gave me the finger before running out.

* * *

><p><strong>Steve's POV<strong>

We had been searching for about half an hour now but we still hadn't found her. We checked everywhere! The school, park, lot, Buck's, The Dingo, The Nightly Double, the soc side, Karen's. We even checked out the hide out we were at today but still no sign. I told Pony we couldn't look any more tonight, since Darry would want him home and we clearly wern't gonna find her tonight anyways but her refused to go home until we found her, so we agreed to circle greaser territory one more time before going back.

Like last time, we had no luck in finding her. Pony was in the backseat crying, and if it wasn't because Kat was missing I probably would have lost it by now.

When we got back Pony ran to Soda and started crying on his sholder. He told him that we hadn't found Katerina yet and Soda sent Darry a death glare. And if you looked real closely, you could see a bit of panic behind his glare. I couldn't blame him, I was trying hard not to panic. I was trying not to cry like Pony. I mean, I know she's only been gone for a bit, but she's a greaser girl and it's night time.

All my fears went away when I heard a nock at the door. I was over there first and I opened the door and saw a very annoyed Tim Shepard holding Katerina's arm.

"Here's your drunk girlfriend," Tim said throwing her at me before glaring at Darry. "I'm not gonna listen to her problems anymore Curtis. Ya hear me?" Darry nodded, looking confuised.

I grabbed Katerina's sholders and looked at her. "Are you okay?" I asked serioulsy.

"I know you!" She said exitedly. "Your that hot boy that my brother works with! Your my boyfriend!" She yelled.

Everybody turned to look at her as she continued. "Yay! I have a boyfriend," The longer she talked the quieter she got. "I'm sleepy," She yawned.

"Come on," I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

When I got into her room I placed her down on her bed and shut the door but when I turned around she was hugging her knees and crying silently. "Whats wrong Kat?" I asked quietly sitting down beside her.

"Darry. I just want him to be proud. And I tried all my life, but now I don't care anymore. I'm gonna do something about it," She cried, then the tears stopped and a grin spread across her face. However, it wasn't her usualy grin. It was more of an evil grin. "I'm gonna run away!"


End file.
